Why Don't You Stay
by VerifiablyInsane
Summary: Ghost Adventures Slash.  Zak/Nick.  Zak is tired of Nick always leaving him to go back to his wife.


Zak lay there, watching the numbers tick on the clock on his bedside table. Nick's body was nestled snugly behind him, one arm thrown over, forehead buried in the back of his neck. But he knew it wouldn't last.

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
>And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call<em>

Soft lips met his shoulder blade as Nick shifted. "You ok?" he whispered sleepily.

Zak sighed. "I don't want you to leave tonight."

Nick rolled over on his back. "You know I have to go if she calls." Zak rolled over to look at him in the darkness. "It's the only way we can do this while we're in town."

Running a hand through Nick's chest hair, he whispered, "But just once? Just this time? Act like you didn't hear the phone?"

Nick shook his head. "I can't."

_And I'll be begging you, baby  
>Beg you not to leave<em>

With a soft tug, Nick pulled Zak on top of him. Running his hands down the strong back, Nick smiled, "Doesn't mean we can't kill time before then."

Zak kissed him, straddling his hips.

_Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
>Seems like a million years<em>

Zak could hear the phone vibrating in Nick's pants on the floor, but Nick's eyes were closed as his body moved above him. Zak closed his eyes and tried to ignore it, enjoying the feeling of Nick filling his body. Minutes later, laying there in each other arms, Nick whispered, "I have to go."

_I'm so tired of being lonely  
>Don't I give you what you need<em>

Zak tightened his grip around Nick's chest. "Just a few more minutes."

Placing a soft kiss to his forehead, running his hand down his back, Nick smiled. "Five more minutes."

Burying his face in Nick's neck, Zak whispered, "It doesn't have to be like this."

Nick sighed. "Zak, you know that we can't be together."

"We are together." Zak could feel the eye roll he was given.

"I mean in public. What would people think, me leaving my wife and baby girl for my co-investigator?"

"I don't care what people think. When have I ever cared what people think? Fuck, Nick." Zak stood up and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

_When she calls you to go  
>There is one thing you should know<br>We don't have to live this way_

Nick waited for him to come out. Walking over and placing his hands on the doorframe, he rested his head against the door. "Zak?" No answer. "Zak, when the show is over. I told you. When the show is over, we can be together. …Zak?" Still no answer.

_You keep telling me, baby  
>There will come a time<br>When you will leave her arms  
>And forever be in mine<em>

Slowly, Nick collected his clothes, wallet and watch. Looking one last time at the bathroom door. "Do I not even get a kiss goodbye? A hug? Fuck, a handshake?"

No response. Nick sighed and walked out the door. Zak sat in the bathroom on the side of the tub, his head in his hands, listening to the sounds turn to silence on the other side of the door.

_But I don't think that's the truth  
>And I don't like being used<em>

Two days later, Nick pulled up to the GAC offices for a meeting. A new car was there that he recognized. Billy's Jeep. He was there in the office, sitting next to Zak, the seat normally reserved for him. "What's up guys?" Nick asked.

Zak beamed at him. "You remember Billy?" Nick nodded. "He's going to be doing our audio review. He's also going to come on some trips with us." The look in Zak eyes as he said it told him everything he needed to know.

_I can't take it any longer  
>But my will is getting stronger<br>And I think I know just what I have to do_

Nick stared at Billy as Zak talked through their next month's worth of investigations. Reality hit him hard that he had been replaced. And so quickly and easily. Nick looked down at his hands and back up at Zak. Deep blue eyes had been locked on him the whole meeting. "I'm sorry," he mouthed to him. Nick's heart hurt. He should have stayed…

Song: Why don't you stay? by Sugarland. Song lyrics in italics.


End file.
